<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mafuyama Christmas by jearminist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292895">Mafuyama Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearminist/pseuds/jearminist'>jearminist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearminist/pseuds/jearminist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafuyu and Uenoyama spend Christmas with Akihiko and Haruki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mafuyama Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko and Haruki finished putting up decorations. They didn't have any time for the past month. Well, that's a lie, they did, they just wanted to spend more time together. They were having Mafuyu and Uenoyama over for Christmas, unfortunately, Uenoyama had unintentionally invited Yayoi... Which would be very awkward. </p>
<p>She had seen Akihiko and Haruki together around school and had put two and two together. So she wasn't a fan of Haruki that's for sure... But he didn't care. He was with Akihiko, so he didn't care, he was happy. Though tonight would be uncomfortable for him, he was always bad at confrontation. </p>
<p>"Hey, Aki?" Haruki was standing in the living room, staring at the Christmas tree, making sure there was nothing wrong with it. While Akihiko was cooking in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Akihiko answered.</p>
<p>"Could you do me a favour? Could you, try and keep a distance between me and Yayoi tonight? I just don't really feel like getting cornered or something..." Haruki looked at him, eyes pleading. He really didn't want to deal with her tonight. Not on Christmas. </p>
<p>Akihiko smiled, "of course, I'll do my best."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mafuyu was sitting in Uenoyama's living room, he and Yayoi were still getting ready. He was listening to a playlist Uenoyama had made for him.</p>
<p>He listened to it all the time. Half because he liked it, and half because... Yuki never got to write him a song. Or make him a playlist. So, if his new lover made him a playlist, he'd listen to it like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>The songs were all written by Uenoyama, he had gotten Haruki and Akihiko to record the songs with him while Mafuyu was sick, and then gave it to him when he got better.</p>
<p>Uenoyama had said that he was gonna wait until his birthday, but he just couldn't wait that long. Thinking about it made Mafuyu smile. He really cared for Ritsuka. And he cared for Mafuyu back.</p>
<p>"Ritsuka hurry up!" Yayoi came out of her room, shouting for Uenoyama. "Hi, Mafuyu" she smiled.</p>
<p>She was wearing a surprising nice Christmas sweater, with a heart cut in the chest. She probably wanted to look good for Akihiko. She sat next to him, looking at his phone. "Did Ritsuka make you a playlist?"</p>
<p>Mafuyu nodded.</p>
<p>"That's sweet of him... He's never done that for anyone, Itaya has asked him to make playlists for him, not even of his songs, just playlists and he's refused every time," Yayoi turned to face him, "he must really like you, take care of my little bro, okay?"</p>
<p>Mafuyu smiled and nodded. Yayoi smiled back, "well, I gotta head out, don't wanna be late,"</p>
<p>"Are you not coming with us?" Mafuyu asked as she stood up.</p>
<p>"No, I'm going over to a friend's place. I don't want to make Haruki uncomfortable with my being there," she waved goodbye and left.</p>
<p>Uenoyama came out at the sound of the front door closing, "where's she going?" Uenoyama was wearing a hoodie Haruki had given him. </p>
<p>"She's going to a friend's house," Mafuyu stood up, they were probably leaving now that Uenoyama was dressed. Uenoyama shrugged, he must've just not cared whether or not she came, Uenoyama grabbed the bag with Haruki and Akihiko's presents, and the two of them left.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Uenoyama sat down beside Mafuyu. They were on the bus, they were gonna walk there but Mafuyu got tired. Mafuyu almost immediately started sleeping, head resting on Uenoyama's shoulder. </p>
<p>Uenoyama looked at him, he was so cute when he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Uenoyama couldn't resist running his hands through Mafuyu's hair. It was so soft, feeling it through his fingers was so satisfying. </p>
<p>Uenoyama put his arm around Mafuyu and held him closer. He'd rather stay like this than go anywhere. With Mafuyu in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Knock*</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The boys are here!" Haruki stopped fixing the tree and went to get their gifts. He left them under the tree and went to open the door for them.</p>
<p>"Haruki-san, Merry Christmas" Mafuyu smiled. </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Haruki-san!" Uenoyama handed him his and Akihiko's gift.</p>
<p>"O-oh! Thank you, you really didn't have to get us anything..." Haruki smiled at the gifts, he didn't expect anything. It was so kind of them.</p>
<p>"We know, but we wanted to get you something, you deserve it" Mafuyu hugged him. These boys were so sweet. Kind of like a second family. Haruki hugged him back, there's nowhere else he'd rather be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mafuyu, do you like your gifts?" Uenoyama sat down next to him, he had been staring at them for a few minutes.</p>
<p>He nodded, "thank you Haruki-san and Kaji-san, I really them." They had gotten him a brand new effect pedal, multiple packs of new strings and a personalized guitar pick. He really liked the guitar pick. It was so thoughtful. Mafuyu didn't think Christmas would be the same after Yuki died, and it wasn't. It wasn't the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was better. Being with the band. He was so happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This was kinda rushed but I hope it was good! Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>